


Pretty.

by imaginativefantasties



Series: 5SOS Imagines/OneShots. [8]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginativefantasties/pseuds/imaginativefantasties





	Pretty.

I looked into the mirror. Tears spilling out from my eyes. I hated how I looked so fucking much. Why wouldn't I be a pretty girl?

I groaned loudly, walking away from the mirror. I had been pacing my room, in only my underwear for ages now. Michael was taking me out for a date tonight. And I was so excited.  But nothing looked good on  me. 

I groaned some more, and rummaged through my clothes, looking for something that i wouldn't feel sick in. 

I hadn't realised what the time was, so when my bedroom door opened, I thought it was my parents. Not Michael. 

"Baby, why are you not dressed? Not that I'm complaining" Micheal said. 

I spun around at a shocking quick speed. 

"Mic-Mike" I stuttered before I dropped on the end of my bed, sobs waving through my body. 

His arms were around me, wanting me to move away. I continued to sob. 

"What's wrong love?" He asked, his hands brushing through my hair. His calm voice right next to my ear. 

"I look disgusting Mike, don't look at me" I said, having to take a deep breath having nearly every word. 

"No, no, no, (Y/n) You're beautiful. I love you, and you're the most breath-taking person I have ever laid eyes on" He spoke, kissing my head as well. 

"Now come on, let's get some clothes on you, and then we can still go on that date, if you want, or we can stay here and watch movies and cuddle?" He grins. I look up, seeing he is in a really nice suit. 

"Let's still go out Mike" I sniff, Michael picked up a pretty blue dress that when to my knees and helped my put it on. 

I looked into the mirror, and Michael stood behind me, with his arms around my waist. 

"See! You're beautiful" He grins. I didn't believe him so much. But I would to make him happy... 

 

"I love you (Y/N) Let's go!" He smiles taking my hand, leading me out from my room. 

 


End file.
